


Curiosity

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fanfiction, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen walks on Jared writing a piece of gay smut about him and an individual he couldn't recognize, given only a description of his rather private parts. Who is the man Jared ships him with? And why is Jensen so curious about all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Jensen silently opened the door to Jared's trailer and took a look inside. Jared was sitting by the small table and Jensen could only see his back as he was concentrated, typing something on his notebook, probably not even noticing his friend. Jen stared at him for a while thinking about a possible prank he could pull but as the man seemed totally focused on his work, he became more curious and decided to approach him and take a quick look from behind his arm at the screen.

Jared was writing porn.

Gay porn, to be specific.

Jensen held his breath not to burst out with laughter and kept reading as the words appeared on the screen. He was having great fun and thought that he won't be able to remain silent for much longer when suddenly, in the middle of a very dirty dialog a familiar name appeared. His name. His very own fucking name. He gasped with terror so loud that Jared froze in the middle of next word. The muscles on his back were tense when he slowly turned back to see the pure horror written all over his best friend's face. He shut his notebook with a loud noise and whispered "Jensen."  
The green eyes were big from shock and disbelief. Ackles slowly took a step back and keeping his stare on Jared he escaped the trailer.

***

Two beers later Jensen finally was able to think logically again. He couldn't help asking himself why, why would his best friend write such things about him and... and? He closed his eyes trying to rember if he has seen the name or a description of the other man. A description of something more recognizable than his cock to be specific. There was none. Different scenarios went through Jensen's head, the worst - Jared shipping himself with his best friend - left him a bit shaky. He needed to know for sure. He looked at his watch. It was 6 p.m. so Jared was already gone for a supper with Gen who came just for one night to visit him on the set. Perfect.

***

Jensen opened the lock with a pick he borrowed from Dean's closet. He had to admit this, that man has taught him few useful things.  
The notebook was lying on the table as if Jared hadn't opened it since this morning. He sat down and turned it on. He knew the password so a minute later he was sitting in front of Jared's unfinished work with his name staring at him from the screen. It was written in some strange editor opened in chrome and as Jensen realised it was a site named Archive of Our Own. He scrolled up and looking through all the tags he found out that Jared obviously used pseud "jarpad" and that he shipped him with... Misha?  
Jensen felt relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved because he couldn't imagine Jared imaginig that there was something more to the brotherly love they had. Terrified because... why Misha? They both laughed at all this destiel stuff fans seemed to love but... What does Jared see there? Do they really behave a little too flirty? Jensen shook his head and shut the computer down. He shouldn't be thinking about this.

But he was.

He sat there for a while and after few minutes of complete silence finally went out and closed the door behind him, hoping to leave the thoughts inside and forget all that he has read.

***

As he turned his own laptop on everything came back. Everything that he has read. All the moans he produced in Jared's imagination with two cocks in his hand. His own and Misha's. He moved unsteadily.

No, he totally shouldn't do it.

For a while he just stared at the screen and then he made a decision. One quick look never hurt nobody.

He opened the new tab and typed "archive of our own jarpad" and opened the list of all his works. Ten of them. All about him and Misha. All rated E. Jensen felt a shiver going down his spine but eventually he gathered himself and read the short descriptions. He picked one that seemed to be least harmful and, exhaling sharply, started reading.

At first it was all like a typicall love story and as it was well written and witty Jensen found himself chuckling few times. Then, as expected, all of this lead to the smutty part and boy, he couldn't unglue his eyes from the screen. He was giving Misha a handjob and lord help him, it was so vividly described he could see Misha's blue eyes filled with ecstasy right in front of him. His lips parted as he started panting. He felt his cock hardening more and more with every sentence, every moan he shared with Misha in Jared's story and he knew that as perverted as it may seem, he'll soon jizz into his pants if he doesn't take care of his massive erection right now.  
He left the laptop on his bed and run into the tiny bathroom, locking the thin door behind him.

***

Misha hadn't seen Jensen for the whole day. It was saturday so they didn't have to work but they stayed on set as they had to start filming early in the morning on the following day. He knew that Ackles didn't have any appointment so he silently hoped he would come over to watch some stupid comedy and have few beers. He didn't show up though and Misha was worried so he decided to check on his friend.  
He opened the door without knocking and found himself alone in the bedroom part of trailer. The lights were on, the laptop lied on the bed working, and he could hear the muffled sound of water and... silent moans? He silently approached bathroom door and glued his ear to the thin material. Jensen was definitely moaning. In pleasure.  
Misha gulped "Great." and froze to the spot wondering what to do.  
The moans were getting louder so he took a step back and fell on the bed udecided if he should wait here or outside or just run away. His stare fell on the screen of the laptop. He expected paused porn video so seeing the whole page of text made him frown with suspicion. He approached the screen and started reading.

And honestly after first two sentences he couldn't stop.

His breaths became shallow as he read about Jensen's slim fingers around the head of his cock, touching the delicate skin and leaving him on the edge of madness. He felt his body responding to every word and the whole surrounding world just disappeared, outshined by the image of those green eyes looking at him with desire and promise. He was mesmerized and even the wetness of precome tainting his boxers couldn't make him stop reading.  
"Misha" he heard a silent whisper and looked up to see Jensen's face of terror. He couldn't also not notice that his friend was half naked, his chest still slightly wet from the shower or... sweat. He gasped and his eyes widened as they met Jensen's.  
They stared at each other for a while then Jensen's sight slid down Misha's body to stop on a massive bulge, visible even from the other corner of the room.  
Misha gulped unsure if he should feel ashamed or not.  
Jensen looked like he wanted to say something but then he hesitated and looked back at Misha's face. It took him ten seconds to make a decision. Without a word he picked up the laptop from man's lap and glancing at the screen for a short second, making sure Misha was doing what he thought he did, he put it down on the table and turned back to his friend frozen on his bed. He took two big steps forward, still silent crawled over him and invading his personal space, looked him right in the eye from above. Seeing Misha's mixed feelings he couldn't help but grin mischievously.

And as he placed one of his hands on Misha's crotch, feeling his pulsing erection, he whispered right into his ear "I think you're ready for a little... re-enactment."


End file.
